Kikyo
'Kikyo '''is one of the major characters of the anime and manga series, ''Inuyasha. She was also the original first love interest of Inuyasha. History Kikyo was a priestess during the during and, at one time, InuYasha's main love interest. She was entrusted by the yōkai taijiya to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama. Along with her younger sister, Kaede, Kikyō dedicated her life to protecting the jewel, slaying many demons in the process and thus could not live a normal life like other girls. It was not long until she met the hanyo InuYasha, who also desired the mystical Jewel to become a full-fledged yokai. Somehow, she falls in love with him and desires to live a normal life with him. However, fate turns cruel against her when Naraku, a hanyō that coveted the Shikon no Tama, tricks them both into betraying each other. When she is led to believe that Inuyasha wanted nothing but the jewel, she seals him to the Goshinboku and dies a painful death. Before dying, she asks her younger sister, Kaede, to burn the jewel along with her body so that it would not fall into the hands of evil again. During their youth, Kikyō and her younger sister Kaede (whose parents died when they were younger) traveled through villages as a part of their training to become priestesses, and killed many demons as a part of it. While on their journey, they met Tsubaki, who would later become a dark priestess. Kikyō's great spiritual power and purity became well-known, and thus the Shikon no Tama was entrusted to her, much to Tsubaki's dismay. It became Kikyō's duty to spend her life guarding the jewel, protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men should take advantage of her.As a priestess, Kikyō spent her life fending off demons who attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel, as well as protecting the village from disease and famine. However, the one demon whom she refused to kill was InuYasha because she sensed that he was only a hanyo (half-demon), and has lived an abnormal life of solitude, much like herself. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed bandit with burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyō confronted Inuyasha and told him about how she had to hide her real self in order to protect the jewel, and Inuyasha sympathized with her. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyō fell in love. Sometime during this period, Tsubaki attempted to attack Kikyō, assuming that she was weaker after falling in love. However, Kikyō reflected the curse back at Tsubaki, and then ordered her to leave. During her time with Inuyasha, Kikyō and Inuyasha had once sailed to an island that only appeared every fifty years. Kikyō suggested using the Shikon Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, an offer to which Inuyasha agreed. If this plan had in fact worked, it might have been possible for Kikyō to carry on the life of an ordinary woman alongside Inuyasha, and for him to finally feel like he belonged somewhere as a human. She promised to deliver the Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha on a certain day. However, the thief Onigumo, who desired both Kikyō and a corrupted jewel, decided to use that day to gain control of both. He offered his body to a horde of demons, and thus, the demon shape-shifter Naraku was born. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and struck down Kikyō, and then attacked Inuyasha while disguised as Kikyō. He set the both of them against each other. Thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her, Kikyō summoned the last ounce of her strength and spiritual power to stop Inuyasha, who attacked the village for the Shikon Jewel. However, unable to kill the man she loved with her sacred arrow, Kikyō instead shot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha to pin him to the Goshinboku (the sacred tree or the Tree of Ages), where Inuyasha remained in slumber for fifty years. She then ordered her younger sister Kaede to burn her body along with the Shikon Jewel so that its immeasurable power would never be used for evil again. Because Kikyō was full of bitter hatred for Inuyasha at the time of her death, the Shikon Jewel became corrupted. However, because of her love, Kikyō wished to see Inuyasha again and the Shikon Jewel used this desire to return to the world through Kagome, Kikyō's reincarnation. Fifty years later, an Oni witch named Urasue stole Kikyō's remains and some graveyard soil to create a new body for her out of clay and bones. However, Urasue was disturbed to find out that the body she created would not entirely animate without its spirit and soul. She quickly realized that it was because her spirit and soul had already been reincarnated into another body, and that Kagome's soul, being the reincarnation of Kikyō, was needed in order to completely animate Kikyō's clay body. When the lifeless body was infused with Kagome's soul, Kikyō was revived, immediately turning on Urasue and burning her to death. Having yet to discover what truly happened fifty years before, her immediate priority was to kill Inuyasha. She nearly succeeded in this task until Kagome's body began recalling the soul back to her own body, which effectively stopped Kikyō from completing her goal. Kikyō managed to retain a part of her soul though, and thus was able to escape into the mist, where she was pursued by Inuyasha. Quickly thereafter, Kikyō fell off a nearby cliff, presumed dead by the group. Kikyō survived the fall and moved to a small village, tending to the wounded and curing the sick. She was loved by the children and the villagers respected her. However, she was faced with an internal struggle with what she had become, not a living woman, nor a dead person, but the walking dead. She wanted to live peacefully in the village, but was troubled by the thought that even such a simple existence may be forbidden. A curious monk sensed something abnormal about the resurrected priestess and intended to find out her true nature. He spotted her absorbing the souls of deceased women as a means to sustain her clay body, using her soul collectors (Shini-dama-chuu). The monk tried to lay her soul to rest by attacking her with one of his spiritual demons called the "Demon binding spell", but Kikyō used her spiritual power to blast the demon to pieces. The monk was killed by a piece of the demon that struck him in the neck. Before he died, the monk asked Kikyō why she continued to wander this earth as the walking dead. He told her that time continues for the living, but it does not continue for the dead, thus the dead do not belong in such a place, and such an existence is tragic. While Kikyō pondered on what the monk had said, she discovered that Sayo, a child who was very fond of Kikyō, had watched the entire scene and was now terrified of her. Saddened, Kikyō gave up on living in the village and left, apologizing to Sayo for scaring her. After leaving the village, Kikyō tried to spend the night alone in a forest, placing a barrier around her to prevent being noticed. However, Kagome was able to cross Kikyō's barrier. Filled with jealousy towards her living reincarnation, Kikyō paralyzed Kagome with her touch and bound her to a tree so that Inuyasha could neither see nor hear Kagome when he arrived. When Kagome tried to explain to Kikyō the true circumstances of her death, Kikyō dismissed her, saying whoever caused her death is unimportant, as it cannot bring her back to life. A dead person like herself wished only to live again, which cannot be granted, so she instead wished not to be forgotten. This can be achieved through deepening bitterness, enabling the dead to live in the heart of the living. Before Kagome could convince Kikyō otherwise, Inuyasha arrived. Kikyō told Inuyasha he must despise her for collecting souls to drive her vengeance, but Inuyasha told her he could not stop loving her, even if she hates him. Moved, Kikyō kissed him and professed her love in his arms. Romances InuYasha Kikyō and Inuyasha met when she first started guarding the jewel. At first they battled each other but as time went on they both fell in love. Wanting to be a normal human, Kikyō asked Inuyasha if he would use the Shikon no Tama to become a human and to be with her. Naraku then takes action by causing to get Inuyasha and Kikyō to turn against other ending in Inuyasha being sealed to the Tree Of Ages and Kikyō's death. However, both Inuyasha and Kikyō would meet again after the demon Urasue brings Kikyō back to life and the seal on Inuyasha is broken by her modern reincarnation, Kagome. All Kikyō wanted in the end was to live together with Inuyasha as a normal woman. Love Rivals Kagome Higurashi Kagome is Kikyō's reincarnation, even though their personalities are very different. At first, Kagome's body is used by a witch to revive Kikyō. However, not much later after Kikyō is reanimated, Kagome begins to call back her soul. Kikyō eventually escapes the scene with a small fragment of her soul intact. Both of them care and are in love with Inuyasha and several times they've work together and helped each other out and both have saved one another on numerous occasions throughout the series. Kagome and Kikyō have jealousy of one another as both share a special bond with Inuyasha. Gallery Download.jpg|InuYasha and Kikyo about to share their first kiss for the first time. InuKik434.jpg|Kikyo clone hugging InuYasha while being put under a spell. Inuyasha_and_kikyo_gaze_at_each_other.jpg|InuYasha and Kikyo gaze into each others eyes moments before sharing their first kiss Inuyasha_and_kikyo_kiss_for_the_first_time.jpg|InuYasha and Kikyo sharing their first kiss after gazing to each other`s eyes. Kikyo-and-Inuyasha-inuyasha-and-kikyo-14319371-640-480.jpg|InuYasha and Kikyo`s first kiss for the first time. Inuyasha & Kikyo E64.png|Kikyo secretly watches over Inuyasha. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Inuyasha Love Interests Category:Fallen Love Interest